Speak Now
by I Like Writing Romance
Summary: "Her gaze was focused on the man she'd never stopped loving: he looked more alive than either his friends or family had seen him in months as his eyes locked with hers." Based off the song by Taylor Swift.


**This is a little fic I thought of the first time I listened to that song by Taylor Swift, **_**Speak Now**_**, obviously. I really wanted to do this, because I haven't quite finished the last chapter for **_**Tawni with a Chance of Nico (And Vice Versa)**_**. I should upload the next chapter by the coming Friday, which happens to be a very special day****…**

**I don't own **_**Sonny with a Chance**_**, or any of the characters.**

Twenty-four-year-old Nico Harris stood in front of the mirror in his apartment. He straightened his tie, and then folded his arms. Today was the day of his wedding to his girlfriend of three and a half years, Mandy.

But somewhere, deep down, he knew he didn't really want to be with Mandy.

He wanted to be with blonde blue-eyed beauty who had disappeared, from his life, seemingly from the face of the Earth, four years ago.

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

Twenty-three-year-old Tawni Hart sat in her apartment, her chin her hands. Her blue eyes were sad, and her phone lay open in her lap. It was open to the text message Sonny, one of her best friends, had sent her that morning.

_**Tawni, you have to come. Please. I know he doesn't love her. He loves you!**_

It had been four years since Tawni had quit _So Random!_, the hit comedy show she'd starred on since she was fourteen-years-old. The only person who knew the reason why was Sonny, and Sonny was the only one she'd kept in touch with.

Grady Mitchell had started his own hit talk show, leaving _So Random!_ a year after Tawni. He had started to, surprisingly, date Portlyn, from _Mackenzie Falls_, and it was rumoured they were engaged, though there had been no confirmations.

Zora Lancaster, now eighteen, was still a part of _So Random!_, but she was now in Marshall's position. All the members of the show loved her, and she was apparently a great help, as she had been in the show herself. She had gotten back together with her ex-boyfriend Holloway about a year ago.

Chad Dylan Cooper was currently engaged to Sonny Munroe, and he had been in a few big movies for the past few years. He had left _Mackenzie Falls_ a month after Grady, with Sonny. He and the brunette were getting married in six months, and Tawni had been invited as a bridesmaid.

Sonny was, surprisingly, now a singer. She had tried for a few record deals, and three years ago, had her big break at the same time Chad left _Mackenzie Falls_. She'd released two albums, and was working on her third.

And Nico Harris. Tawni hadn't heard or talked to him in four years. They had started dating after Nico's eighteenth birthday, and had broken up soon after Tawni had turned nineteen, dating for a little over a year.

This was the reason Tawni had left. She had Nico had had a huge fight over something (she couldn't even remember what now) and Tawni had left. She'd convinced her mum to let her move, and she hadn't heard from Nico since.

But Nico had apparently gotten over her quite fast, because soon after her leave, he started to date Mandy, who'd returned to take Tawni's spot on the show. And now, after three and a half years, they were getting married. And the wedding was today.

Tawni shook her head. This wasn't right. He shouldn't be marrying someone like Mandy. Nico was too sweet, and kind. Mandy was horrible. Tawni knew from experience. She'd act all nice, but in reality she was horrible. Tawni would know. She'd shared a dressing room with her for at least three years.

'It should be…me…" Tawni realized, her blue eyes filling with tears.

That was when she made up her mind. She knew what she had to do, where to go.

_I sneak in_

_And see your friends  
And her snotty little family_

_All dressed in pastel_

Tawni snuck into the church doors, but was stopped by a man with a steely glint in his eye. "Invitation."

Tawni looked confused. "What?"

The man raised his eyebrows, folding his arms and blocking her path. "I need to see your invitation before you can go inside."

"Oh…" Tawni stood there, fumbling to come up with an excuse, when a familiar voice broke in.

"She's with me." Sonny moved forward, holding out her own invitation. The man glanced at it, and nodded, before Sonny led Tawni away.

"Thanks, Sonny," Tawni told her friend gratefully.

"Thank for coming, Tawn," Sonny replied, linking her arm through the blonde's. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thanks." Tawni said again. She wore a white dress that reached her knees, and her blonde hair was entwined with white flowers. On her feet were dainty white ballet slippers, and around her wrist was a bracelet with the same flowers as in her hair. She wrinkled her nose at Sonny's attire. "I wish I could say the same for you."

Sonny grinned, not looking at all insulted. She wore a dress that reached her knees in a sickly peach colour. "I know this outfit is hideous. Mandy chose it."

"Oh." Tawni pursed her lips, struggling to hold back the tears. "So who's been invited? I mean, who I know."

"Well, Nico managed to convince Mandy to let me and Zora be bridesmaids, but the maid of honour is one of her freak friends," Sonny informed her with a roll of her eyes. "Grady's the best man, and Chad and Holloway, Zora's boyfriend, are the groomsmen."

Tawni nodded absently, and asked, "Where are they all now?"

Sonny led Tawni toward one of the back rooms, murmuring, "Take a peek."

Tawni peered inside cautiously, but all she saw at the moment were Chad, Grady and Holloway, who were all talking in the corner, serious looks on their faces. Then a lot of people who looked like Mandy moved into view, dressed in an assortment of pastel colours.

Tawni pulled a face. "I'm guessing that's her family?"

"And they are horrible people," Sonny told her friend. "Her mum told me I was fat. Chad just about lost it. I think he would've walked out if it hadn't been for me, and the fact that's it's one of his closer friend's weddings."

_And she is_

_Yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

Suddenly, there was a scream of rage, and the crowd parted to reveal a furious Mandy, locked in battle with a dangerous-looking Zora.

"You stupid girl, you spilt champagne on my shoes!" Mandy shouted, her arms folding across her chest. That was when Tawni saw what she was wearing: her dress was a pale pink, not the typical bride's dress, and it was shaped, strangely enough, like a pastry. Tawni couldn't recall the name of which pastry, but she remembered seeing them down in the bakery.

_This is surely_

_Not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say_

"You're such a little freak!" were Mandy's final words before she stormed over to her family, disappearing inside their sympathetic masses.

_Don't say "yes"_

_Run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church_

_At the back door_

Even from where she was standing, Tawni could see Zora's enraged, yet hurt expression. Holloway looked really mad, and Chad and Grady had to hold him back.

Sonny pushed Tawni toward where the guests were seated. "Go hide somewhere in there, behind the curtains or something. Make sure no one sees you, okay?"

_Don't wait_

_Or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now"_

Tawni nodded, ducking into the entrance of the main hall and hiding behind the curtain closest to the door she'd just come through. Nobody noticed her, too busy trying to find their seats and greeting friends or people they knew.

_Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds_

_Like a death march_

Tawni watched as everyone finally took their seats. She glimpsed Nico at the very front, looking as adorable as the last time she'd seen him. Time froze as she kept her gaze on him, taking in everything. Well, it froze until the organ started to play. Though it was meant to sound nice, promising, to Tawni, it sounded more like something played at a funeral or something depressing, a death march.

_And I am hiding_

_In the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited_

_By your lovely bride-to-be_

Just then, Zora and Holloway entered. Zora's arm was linked with her boyfriend's, her flowers clasped in her hands. She looked like she'd been crying, but kept her chin up, a smile on her face. Holloway looked anything but happy, but forced a smile that looked like a grimace onto his face.

That was when Sonny moved closer to the curtain to whisper to Tawni. "You were meant to be a bridesmaid, you know, Tawn."

Tawni turned as quietly as she could to look at Sonny with wide eyes. "What?"

Sonny nodded. "I overheard Mandy telling her parents. You were meant to be a bridesmaid, or at least be invited, but Mandy told Nico she sent you the invitation, but you couldn't make it."

Tawni's eyes narrowed at that, her fists clenching. "That little…!"

"What's the hold up?" Mandy suddenly shoved Sonny onto the aisle, Chad linking his arm with hers in time to catch her, preventing her from falling and making it look natural. His blue eyes were icy, but he said nothing, remaining expressionless as he led Sonny down the aisle.

Tawni had ducked back to hide, and only peeked out when she was sure it was safe. Grady and Mandy's friend, the maid of honour, and reached the altar, and now it was Mandy's turn to walk.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me  
You wish it was me  
Don't you?_

Tawni watched in disgust and slight amusement as Mandy walked down the aisle, almost strutting, as though she was in a beauty pageant. Nico looked dazed, but not happy, more as though he was trying to zone out and do this because he had to.

Tawni smiled sadly as she watched. 'I wish it was me you were marrying, Nico.'

_Don't say "yes"_

_Run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church_

_At the back door_

All through the words, Tawni was pleading in her head with Nico to make the right decision. 'Don't say yes! Run away with me!'

_Don't wait_

_Or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now"_

They kept on going. By now, Tawni's eyes were shut tight, her hands clasped. 'Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it…'

_Don't say "yes"_

_Run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church_

_At the back door_

Sonny was standing beside Zora, both looking desperate. They were looking directly at Tawni, urging her to do something with their eyes. Tawni shook her head furiously. Nico didn't want her. He wanted Mandy. Just because she was selfish, it didn't mean she was going to actually interrupt the best day of his life, she would only plead in her mind.

Right?

_Don't wait_

_Or say a single vow  
Your time is running out  
And they said "speak now"_

She saw the smug looks on Mandy's family's face, the smug look on Mandy's face. She saw the despairing looks of her friends.

But what killed her most of all was the look on Nico's face: it was just blank. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. So he would go with what was easy: marrying Mandy.

_I hear the_

_Preacher say_

_"Speak now or forever_

_Hold your peace."_

That was when Tawni heard the words of the preacher.

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

There was complete and utter silence, Mandy looking triumphant: she was sure no one would dare say anything. Plus, she had made sure not to invite the one person who could ruin everything.

Or so she thought…

_There's the silence_

_There's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands_

_All eyes on me_

Tawni moved out from her hiding place, raising one of her trembling hands into the air, the other quivering at her side. This was her last chance. All eyes turned to her, all eyes widening in horror and shock.

_Horrified looks from_

_Everyone in the room  
But I'm only_

_Looking at you_

Mandy looked utterly furious that someone would dare to interrupt this ceremony, and stunned at the fact that Tawni Hart, the one woman her hopefully soon-to-be husband had always loved, was here, _about to ruin her wedding_.

All of Mandy's friends and family were giving Tawni appalled looks, mouthing at her frantically to sit down, and Sonny, Grady, Zora, and Chad were giving her wide, encouraging smiles, but Tawni saw or noticed none of this.

Her shaky gaze was focused solely on the man she'd never stopped loving. Nico looked visibly less confused. He looked more alive than either his friends or family had seen him in months. There was a new spark in his deep brown eyes as they locked gazes with Tawni's blue ones as she spoke.

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

"I…I'm not the kind of girl who'd ruin a wedding," she said quietly, but loud enough so her voice could be heard by the room. "But…you're not the kind of guy who should be marrying the wrong girl either."

Gasps of disgust and shock echoed through the room, but Tawni ignored them all as she continued.

_So don't say "yes"_

_Run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church_

_At the back door_

"Don't say yes, Nico," she whispered. "Please, don't do it. She doesn't deserve you." Her eyes filled with tears as Nico stood there, frozen in shock. Mandy's hands were fists at her sides, and she looked as though she was about to have a fit of rage.

There was still silence, and, as Nico had still said nothing, Tawni bowed her head, tears dripping onto her white dress. She turned, walking out the church, her arms wrapped around herself as her body shook with sobs.

Sonny and Zora moved as though to run after her, but a familiar voice spoke.

"I…I can't do this." Nico stepped onto the aisle, eyes focused on the door Tawni was disappearing through. "I'm sorry, but…I love someone else." Then he ran up the aisle and out the door, leaving a stunned silence behind him.

_Don't wait_

_Or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now"_

Tawni stepped onto the sidewalk, tears half blinding her vision, as she stumbled along. Her blonde hair whipped across her face, making it even harder for her to see. People gave her strange looks as she passed, but luckily, there weren't many people outside at the moment anyway.

She stopped trying to walk a few metres from the church entrance, and crumpled in the doorway of a small shop, resting her head against the side of the doorway.

A hand suddenly cupped her face, tilting it up to meet gentle brown eyes.

_And you say_

_"Let's run away now  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux_

_At the back door_

Tawni gasped, shooting to her feet. Nico leaned in, a smile on his face as he whispered, "Let's run away now, Tawni."

Her eyes widened in shock, and she asked, "Are you serious?"

"The most I have been in my life," he replied, taking her hands in his. "I still…love you, Tawni. And I think I always will." He blushed, bashfully looking away.

"I love you, too Nico," Tawni whispered back. His arms wrapped around her waist as their lips meet in a sweet kiss.

'I love you too…'

_Baby, I didn't say my vows  
So glad you were around  
When they said_

_'Speak now'."_

**Did you like that? I hope so! Don't forget to REVIEW! They make me happy! I'm sorry the placing of the lyrics was rather inconsistent, but it couldn't be helped.**

**Go and listen to that song if you haven't heard it, it's actually pretty good. Next Friday is when I shall upload the final chapter of my other fic, so be ready.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I Like Writing Romance**


End file.
